jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Man Games, Inc.
Stick Man Games, Inc. is an American small indie game development company situated in Hawaii USA and founded in 1994 and had is being developed on famous PC windows and Mac OS platformation was Sentinels Of Ceth, Boogaloopers is merged acquired to Monkey Byte Development, LLC. is run for 8 years period. The company went left the developer team and Stick Man Games, Inc. went closed its door and shut down. When Monkey Byte Development, LLC. remains their marketing being outdated product was in developer remains. Company history Stick Man Games, Inc. was founded by the developer team is head location at Hawaii was established on 1994 in Christmas eve, Later new year, Stick Man Games, Inc. developed on first Mac OS games prior to top down shooter and bizarre visual titled: "Netherworld" was only released in Mac OS games product. Moved their second game development, SMGames acquired with New World Computing to turn-based strategy prior was production titled: Chaos Overlords was a production publisher with New World Computing their released came 1996. In 1997, SMGames moved their new game development became small indie games platforms some provided developer of PC windows games, previous of worker whom the Chaos Overlords only than the publisher was New World Computing, which was already being released part of order the publisher. Development start something the described valuable any topics and genre that things going to do project has based-top down shooter, defense gems is confirmed title has "Sentinels Of Ceth" for platforms has PC Windows and Mac OS to shareware games and commercial retailer, The game developer indie game is prior of released in 1997, Later that year SMGames to prior make another game following of Action-Arcade, Puzzle, Boogas has even further the titles: "Boogaloopers" was released in following couples months and 1998. Around 2000, Monkey Byte Development, LLC. acquired with Stick Man Games, Inc. of products their Sentinels Of Ceth and Boogaloopers their the last in products of marketing, publisher much possible. SMGames went through for recruiting connect with Monkey Byte Development, LLC. went through developer of Stick Man Games, Inc. that sometimes of small indie game fellow of successful to publish budget of developed whom the total 5 key member of SMGames Team. In 2002. Stick Man Games, Inc. developer team went left the company and went SMGames closed its door and forced being shut down. Games Developed of Stick Man Games, Inc. * Netherworld * Chaos Overlords * Sentinels Of Ceth * Boogaloopers Published of Monkey Byte Development, LLC. * Sentinels Of Ceth * Boogaloopers Cancelled Project * Tank Game (Untitled project) Trivia * The name of "Stick Man" from the flash animation "Stick Figure" and even "Xiao Xiao" animated stick figure series * Formerly of website their was www.smgames.com * Publisher remains Monkey Byte Games decided that Stick Man Games, inc. its went closed and being able two products is went off marketing See also * Evolution Interactive * Monkey Byte Development, LLC. External links * Stick Man Games, Inc Homepage (Web Archive)